The present invention is an improved metal lift-off process for use in processing integrated circuits, masks, and similar items. Conventional photoresist lift-off processes for metal layers typically require many hours of soaking in a solvent before the desired metal layer can be removed. The present process substantially reduces this time, typically to a time on the order of minutes or less, significantly reducing cost and cycle time.